


The Beginning

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginoza asks Akane if they can be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aftersundown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftersundown/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for tumblr user lifeinredshades, who has provided so much lovely fanart for one of my other fics. If you like, this is a prequel to that fic, Daughter of Division One. Or it can stand alone.

The night was bright, cold, illuminated. Christmas Eve in Tokyo meant bright lights, shimmering trees, people buzzing, counting their purchases, checking off lists, more slowly as the night wore on. Ginoza shook, but not from cold. One hand linked with Akane's, the other shoved in his pocket, tracing the small, soft velvet of a jewelry box. 

_Keep breathing normally_ , he told himself. It had been his mantra all day, all week. _Act natural._ It was easier said than done, but so far he was doing alright, making it. 

"The stars are pretty," Akane said, gazing up at the sky, her eyes wide, mouth hanging open in awe. It amazed him how something as simple as the stars could catch her attention, keep her a captive audience.

_It's not just the stars_ , Ginoza thought, although he couldn't humiliate himself by saying something so cheesy out loud. He couldn't spare any sappiness, there was too much already in the air, too much to come. 

The plan was simple enough. They went on walks all the time, through the park, the city, everywhere. It was just a part of their routine. There wouldn't be anything suspicious. She wouldn't guess. She wouldn't suspect a thing. Ginoza didn't know why it was so important that it be a surprise, but it was. He wanted to make it special. 

They followed their normal route through the park, past the vendors, the expanse of bonsai trees, all the little quirks that the park held, until they reached their favorite place: the fountain. 

It was simple, a place of beauty and of peace. The fountain did not seem to notice the speciality of Christmas Eve, it kept its pace, pumping water and lights for all those at peace and not at peace, a place of comfort and of stability. Although he had planned this to be the place already, the shimmering lights confirmed his choice, and, despite his shaking and his hesitancy, he said: 

"Akane, can you look at me for a moment?"

"What it is, Gino?" She looked at him, so innocent, so unsuspecting, and yet, so unsurprised when he dropped to his knee. It hurt, almost, the ground beneath him, cold and harsh, like everything before them, and perhaps everything that was to come, but it didn't matter, in the moment of simple beauty.

Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes grew wide. 

He began.

"Tsunemori Akane, you are the bravest, most beautiful, best woman I have ever known. I don't know what I would do without you. Would you spend the rest of your life with me... will you... will you marry me?" 

He said it without his voice shaking, although he was surprised at his own stability, he didn't expect himself to tear up when she did. She bit her lip, he worried, instantaneously, but was proved wrong suddenly.

"YES!" She yelled before hugging him, seizing his shoulders with a kiss on his cheek, so tightly that they toppled over. They landed, a pile of laughter, smiles, blushing cheeks. Ginoza caught her in his arms as they fell together, kept her from the cold ground. She was so warm, so small, powerful, and worthy of love. 

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She was still yelling, even though they were next to each other, on the cold, wintery ground. But Ginoza had never felt warmer. He felt tears on his cheeks, unsure if they were his or hers, it didn't matter much.

They laid for a moment, though the ground was cold, though the passers-by were confused, basking in their own (perhaps foolish) happiness. 

Eventually, Ginoza stood up first, pulling her up, noticing even more the shimmer of her brown eyes, the blush on her cheeks. Her hair was ruffled from the fall, her nose was bright pink from the cold, and she had never, ever looked more beautiful.

"Oh my god..." He said wistfully. 

"What?" 

Oops. He hadn't mean to say it out loud. 

"You said yes." 

Akane dropped his hands, stepped back, crossed her arms over her chest. She looked like she was about to slap him. Ginoza's heart froze. What if she had just completely reconsidered? What if this was a total mistake? What if she realized she could always find someone be-

"Of course I did, you absolute nitwit. I love you so much." 

She kissed him, wrapped her small arms up around his neck. No matter how many kisses they had shared before, he was still surprised, still flabbergasted every time, still unwilling to believe that she, the most wonderful woman in the all the universe, would want to be with someone like him. Still, he was unhesitating. He took her face in both of his hands and kissed back, gently, softly, confidently. 

Somewhere in the distance, a whistle sounded out. 

"What on earth-" Ginoza pulled back from his now fiancé, looked around, bewildered, red-cheeked. 

"Akane-chaaaaaan, Ginoza-kuuuuuun," a familiar voice sounded out, not from far away. 

_Oh god_ , Ginoza froze again as he identified the voice easily. _How on earth had Shion found out?_

From behind them, Yayoi and Shion emerged fingers interlocked, Shion wielding a camera. 

"First of all, how did you two get out of the tower?!" Ginoza demanded, flustered, flushed. "You're enforcers, after all. You can't walk around without a supervising inspector!" 

"We heard all about your plan from a little birdie." 

_Risa._

The culprit joined the little party. "I couldn't leave the sappiness untold. Someone had to witness Ginoza Nobuchika melting into a puddle of marshmallow feelings." 

Risa smiled widely, and Ginoza couldn't bring it in himself to be annoyed, even if he was embarrassed. He was too overwhelmed by Akane saying yes. 

"We got some great photos to show at the wedding, too!" Shion brandished the camera. "Akane-chan, I can't believe you got on top of Gino in public, what will the guests at the wedding think of that?" 

Akane smiled, laughed, wrapped her arms around Ginoza, "Shion-san, you know it isn't like that!" She hardly even looked embarrassed, too overcome with happiness.

Ginoza felt his chest swelled. She was his. She was his, forever. It was all he could think about. 

"Well, Akane-chan, are you going to put the ring on and show us, or not?" Shion drawled, lazy and sultry even in her excitement. 

"Oh!" She squealed, as though she had already forgotten about it. It was sweet, Ginoza thought, how the simple fact that they were together was what mattered to her. He took the box, which he had been holding tightly, even as they laughed and fell and kissed. It had cost him most of his last three paychecks. 

"Will you put it on for me?" She met his eyes with a shy smile, and Risa 'awwed' in the background. 

"Of course," he whispered, answering her smile with one of his own. He took it out of the box, an elegant thing, simple, one small but shining diamond, a marquis cut in a simple, white gold setting. She was one for simple beauty, so it had seemed appropriate. Risa had helped him pick it out. 

"Well, now that this is settled, let's go and celebrate!" Risa invited with joy. "Drinks are on me."

"I'll take that, any day," Shion answered. 

"Yes, let's go!" Akane said, teeth showing in her wide-mouthed smile. 

They went on their merry way, she and Ginoza lagging behind the other three, trading kisses and holding hands, dreaming of the future, out loud and in their heads, imagining and planning together. As PSB officers, they didn't have the luxury of certainty, but it was nice, for an evening, to pretend, to imagine, a long future, a happy one, a forever.


End file.
